


Why Am I Dinner?

by nana8493, YuliaLeafhill



Series: Special Diet [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Non-Con (not between Viktuuri), Breeding Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, Handwavy Demon Biology, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Incubus Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt Fic, Size Queen Katsuki Yuuri, Succubi & Incubi, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Yuuri's a dime-a-dozen skater, struggling to get himself back into competition shape after spending too much time overindulging himself due to a disastrous loss in a competition. He's rather content with his exhausting training schedule, however, and really doesn't need any distractions on his plate. It's too bad a strangely insistent supernatural intruder that appears in his apartment has decided that Yuuri is his next meal and he won't leave Yuuri alone until he gets what he wants.Yuuri POV retelling of nana8493's fic 'Dinner'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751146) by [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493), [YuliaLeafhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first published work on AO3; thank you for giving it a chance. My friend nana8493 is taking part to YOI Omegaverse Week, and while I was betaing her fics for her, I made some comments on the Wednesday prompt fic, 'Dinner', about what Yuuri must have been thinking while Viktor POV was going on. She liked my thoughts on Yuuri and asked me to write a companion fic to her work, so here we are. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> How does this collaboration work?
> 
> nana8493 comes up with a fic idea, writes a chapter in Viktor POV and then I read through it and use the Viktor POV chapter as a base to bring Yuuri POV to life. I fully use the dialogue nana8493 writes unless the conversation is held outside of Viktor's range of hearing, in which case I can fill it in myself with the direction of how nana8493 wants it to go. Besides that, nana8493 also helps me with the summary and gives me a backstory for Yuuri that I can refer to as I write.
> 
> This particular work is Yuuri POV of nana8493's fic Dinner, which you can find in the series tags. Please check that out, preferably before reading this. :) 
> 
> Big thanks to nana8493 for betaing this story for me!

Yuuri sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded down on him. He’d had a long day and his muscles were aching. It was his own fault really, for letting himself go like this. Coach had yelled at him after the break and hadn’t given him any mercy for the whole day. Lunch had been miserable as well; only a chicken salad and a protein bar, so right now, all Yuuri wanted to do was to relax his muscles in the shower and then eat some actual food. Of course the last part wasn’t going to happen or his coach would somehow miraculously know, and tear him a new one.  
  
Yuuri grimaced as he felt a pang of hunger hit his stomach. Maybe he could soothe it with water and another protein bar? They tasted like shit but at least they had less calories than Katsudon, which Yuuri would probably kill to eat right now.  
  
Yuuri felt a prickle of unease tingle up his spine and stepped back from the shower, pushing hair back from his face and wiping the water from his eyes, glancing around the bathroom.  
  
He was alone. He could see very clearly that he was alone. And yet… it felt like he was being watched. And it wasn’t just now; this feeling of being watched, of being followed... it had started haunting him on the way back home and while he couldn’t see anyone, it still made him feel uneasy.  
  
Turning his attention back to showering, Yuuri gave himself a thorough scrub to wash off the sweat from training and then washed his hair, making sure to rinse properly before turning off the water and dragging his palms through his hair to get rid of the excess water.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and snagged his towel from the hook on the wall and ruffled his hair with it, getting it as dry as he could before turning his attention to drying his body. His mouth turned into a bitter scowl as he traced the livid red stretch marks on his belly, sides and thighs. Coach was right, he needed to stop doing this to himself.  
  
Drying off the rest of his body, Yuuri went to hang his towel to dry when his eyes caught on his fogged up bathroom mirror and he let out a shriek.  
  
‘YOU HAVE A GLORIOUS BUTT’, declared a message drawn in the foggy mirror. A message which hadn’t been there when he’d looked around during his shower.  
  
There was someone in his apartment. Someone had _watched him shower_.  
  
Clutching the towel to his chest, Yuuri, perhaps unwisely, darted out of his bathroom, desperate to get himself some clothing so he could perhaps sneak out before the intruder got the jump on him again, only to come face to face with a man right away.  
  
Oh… _dear_.  
  
Yuuri fought not to gape at the man sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in an immaculate black suit with golden buttons and cufflinks, red dress shirt and a black tie, a golden tie pin with a red stone topping off the very, _very_ expensive look.  
  
The man’s lips slowly turned into a smirk before they parted, letting a dark red tongue slip out to lick them slowly.  
  
Yuuri felt slightly dizzy as blood rushed right into his cock, and bit back a startled whimper when he felt himself starting to swell as his thoughts were filled with seeing the man repeat that gesture while situated between Yuuri’s legs. There was a thick scent of pheromones in the air which was absolutely not helping the issue.  
  
He had never been more grateful that he’d kept his towel at hand; at least his problem wasn’t immediately visible.  
  
“I hope I’m not intruding,” the man murmured suavely, looking at Yuuri from under his impossibly long lashes.  
  
Yuuri took in the pale skin, broad shoulders and the silvery starlight hair that fell over the man’s piercing blue eyes and swallowed. His blood was still rushing the wrong way and there was no way the towel would keep him from embarrassing himself for much longer- besides which how was this man here?! Finally managing to work out the words that had just come out from those sinful lips, Yuuri took in a breath-  
  
“ _Of course_ you are intruding!” Yuuri choked out, looking at the man with wide eyes. Who the hell just broke into someone’s apartment, spied on them in the shower and- and- complimented their ass like it was a daily occurrence?!  
  
His response seemed to startle the man, — good! About time someone other than Yuuri was startled! — , but unfortunately not enough to make him get out the way he’d came from.  
  
_Which was from where, exactly?!_  
  
“That is unfortunate,” the man said regretfully, his voice dropping an octave lower and becoming breathy and even more seductive. “I apologise for the inconvenience then-”  
  
Yuuri felt a tingle of warmth at the base of his spine at the promise of something entirely inappropriate in that tone-  
  
“Out!” he gasped, feeling his body respond to the man’s presence in a _very_ inconvenient way. He couldn’t believe he was getting aroused enough to start producing slick from the presence of an intruder just because they happened to be incredibly sexy, and _he_ happened to be entirely too naked.  
  
Yuuri felt his heart pound with fear and unwanted arousal, gasping for breath to try and keep himself from panting in the sudden need his body was thrumming with. Yuuri willed himself not to move lest the bit of slick spilt out of him; the intruder had to be an alpha, there was no way Yuuri would be reacting to his pheromones this way if he wasn’t, and he did not want to seem interested, no matter how his body was reacting. This was an intruder, a very sexy, seemingly interested intruder, but a damn intruder nonetheless! Just because Yuuri was an omega didn’t mean he would spread his legs to just anyone, and it was time his instincts understood that.  
  
The man blinked in surprise, seeming not to have expected Yuuri’s outburst.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“O-out!” Yuuri repeated. He had never been this insolent to an alpha in his life and it terrified him more than he cared to admit, but right now he would rather feel afraid for his life than ready to throw himself at the intruder’s feet to beg for sex like his instincts were screaming at him to do. “I-I-I-I’m calling the police!”  
  
Much to Yuuri’s alarm, the threat seemed to have no effect whatsoever.  
  
“Oh sweetheart,” the man sighed patiently. “That won’t help you at all.”  
  
Yuuri blanched. What?! The intruder wasn’t a police officer, was he? Could he be? In that suit and looking like- like sin? But even if he wasn’t, he was an alpha, and the law enforcement tended to take an alpha’s word over an omega’s-  
  
“You see, darling, nobody but you can see me,” the alpha murmured, looking entirely too serious to be making such a ridiculous claim. “And you can only see me because I want you to. If you call the police they would just think you’re making me up.”  
  
Yuuri stared at the alpha in disbelief, feeling his eye start to twitch in annoyance.  
  
Screw being a police officer, or alpha, or the embodiment of carnal sin, the man was just straight up _insane_!  
  
“Very funny,” Yuuri huffed, reaching to grab his phone from the desk by the bathroom door to make good on his threat, only to choke on his next breath as the man… just… disappeared. In the blink of an eye. From right in front of him. Just… blinked out of existence like he had never been there in the first place.  
  
“Wha-?” Yuuri gaped at the edge of his bed where the man had sat, _definitely_ had, and yet-  
  
“As you can see, I didn’t lie to you,” the familiar breathy voice echoed from all around him.  
  
And that… that was enough. Yuuri felt his arousal wilt, his annoyance and mild fear turning into absolute terror. His breath froze in his lungs and his heart started pounding double the pace as he looked around in panic but couldn’t see the intruder anywhere. Yuuri could still smell him, feel the tingle of his eyes on him, but he couldn’t see him, and he wasn’t talking any longer.  
  
“Wh-where are y-you? Where di-did you g-go?” Yuuri wheezed, turning around in panic. “T-this isn’t f-funny! G-get out, get out of here! Right now! Out!!”  
  
Yuuri stepped backwards into the bathroom, the feeling of being watched disappearing as he slammed the door closed, locking it. Keeping his gaze firmly on the door, Yuuri gasped for breath as he stumbled back into the shower and slid down to sit in the corner, pulling the towel around his shaking body.  
  
“Get out, get out, get out!” Yuuri gasped, rocking himself slightly as he felt tears filling his eyes. Was he going insane? He had to be going insane. The scent of an alpha still clung to the air but there was no one here, no one…  
  
_… was there?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for giving my work a chance; I hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't yet, please take a look at nana8493's fic, Dinner, set in Viktor POV. Both fics have four chapters in total they will all be posted in the course of today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! As before, I hope you'll take a look at nana8493's fic 'Dinner' for Viktor's POV if you haven't yet, as it is the work this is based on.
> 
> How does this collaboration work?
> 
> nana8493 comes up with a fic idea, writes a chapter in Viktor POV and then I read through it and use the Viktor POV chapter as a base to bring Yuuri POV to life. I fully use the dialogue nana8493 writes unless the conversation is held outside of Viktor's range of hearing, in which case I can fill it in myself with the direction of how nana8493 wants it to go. Besides that, nana8493 also helps me with the summary and gives me a backstory for Yuuri that I can refer to as I write.
> 
> Big thanks to nana8493 for betaing this story for me!

  
When Yuuri trudged into his apartment just past four in the afternoon, sore and exhausted from practice, the last thing he expected to see was the strangely realistic intruder hallucination from last week.  
  
“Good evening!” the intruder greeted, his blue eyes invading Yuuri’s core the second their gazes met.  
  
Letting out a shriek of terror, Yuuri barely noticed what he was doing before the phone left his hand and flew at the man as fast as he could throw it. Sadly it didn’t actually smack him in the head and clock him out long enough for Yuuri to make his escape. Instead the man caught it one handed and-  
  
…oh… oh no-  
  
“That wasn’t very nice,” the intruder said, the pleasant smile slipping into an expression so supernaturally cruel and full of murder that Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat, his lungs froze and the edges of his vision turned dark as the ground rushed to meet him before Yuuri could as much as plead for his life.  
  
———————  
  
Waking up wasn’t exactly what Yuuri thought people did after they died, but here he was, dead, and yet confusingly awake.  
  
“Whaa…” Yuuri blinked at his ceiling, swallowing as he ran through what he last remembered. “I-I’m dead. I died. Damn…”  
  
There was a blanket over him, — his blanket? How? — , and he seemed to be… in his bedroom? Could this really be afterlife?  
  
“No, sweetie, you’re still very much alive, don’t worry,” said a sympathetic voice from somewhere nearby.  
  
Wait… really? But-  
  
“I- I could’ve sworn I saw the devil himself when-” Yuuri turned to the origin of the voice and blanched when he saw the intruder standing by his bed. “Oh- oh god- that was _ you _ !”  
  
The intruder sighed.  
  
“The devil is my cousin. I like to think I’m much more pleasant than him. Please don’t compare us.”  
  
Yuuri gaped. Was he being serious right now? This was ridiculous! But… he… _ had _ disappeared into thin air last week… and Yuuri knew what he’d just seen! The Devil was his cousin? Did- did that mean the intruder was a  _ demon _ ? What did a demon want with Yuuri of all people?  
  
“L-let’s say I believe you- hypothetically speaking- wha- what do you want from me? I-I’m not interested in any deals, I swear to god- I mean-!”  
  
“Hush. I’m not here to offer you a deal, little one,” the demon assured.  
  
“So you’re here to straight out kill me?!” Yuuri whimpered. Why?! What had Yuuri done to deserve that? What could a demon possibly gain from killing him?  
  
“No. I prefer to keep my victims alive. I’m simply here to seduce you. Have sex with you. Feed off your sexual energy. Maybe drink a little bit of your blood to boot,” the demon explained. “I’d even swipe your memory afterwards.”  
  
Yuuri gaped.  
  
Seduce? This… this was a sex demon? He wanted to- with _ Yuuri _ ?!  
  
“S-seduce me?! W-why would you want to seduce someone like me?!” Yuuri squeaked.  
  
Dear god, didn’t the demon have _ any _ standards? Surely there were many, many men or women as or  _ nearly as _ attractive as this… this…  _ demon _ , in St. Petersburg.  
  
The demon cooed. At Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri felt his face grow hot as the omega side of him was suddenly reminded that yes, this was an alpha he was talking to, an alpha who apparently wanted to _ seduce _ him.  
  
__ Seduce. Him.  
“Because you intrigue me, darling,” the alpha said warmly. “Would you mind telling me your name?”  
  
Intrigued?! By Yuuri? What, how?! In what dimension was _ Yuuri _ intriguing?  
  
“But- I-I’m not… intriguing. A-and I-I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri stammered, swallowing anxiously. “What’s your name?”  
  
The demon blinked, seemingly baffled by the question.  
  
Even demons had names, right? Yuuri didn’t want to have to refer to the intruder as a demon in his head for however long or short a time he had left on this earth.  
  
“My name is Viktor. Yuuri, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the demon, now newly introduced as Viktor, replied, with a charming smile that made the omega in Yuuri want to purr.  
  
_ Purr. _ Oh hell no, Yuuri wasn’t purring for a demon, no matter how nice a smile they gave him. Gorgeous alpha or not, this was still a demon!  
  
“I-I should probably say something like ‘likewise’, but honestly… you scare me,” Yuuri admitted.  
  
The corners of Viktor’s lips turned down in visible disappointment, but at least the look of murder from before didn’t make a reappearance.  
  
“I assure you, Yuuri, that this is not my intention. I know my frown is rather terrifying for you humans, and I’m sorry you had to see that,” Viktor apologised, obviously very sincerely sorry for having scared Yuuri earlier, but that wasn’t the point-  
  
“N-no, I mean,” Yuuri took a deep breath. “It terrifies me that you w-want to have s-sex with me.”  
  
And it did. It really did. Because-  
  
“Tell me honestly, Yuuri… are you a virgin?” Viktor asked, looking… apprehensive?  
  
Yuuri nodded hesitantly, hiding most of his face under the blanket as he felt terrible heat of embarrassment rise on his cheeks.  
  
There was a flash of something, likely disappointment, on Viktor’s face, before he quickly schooled his expression.  
  
_ Of course _ he would be disappointed; he was here for sex and Yuuri had never had sex before so he would be absolutely terrible at it!  
  
“How old are you, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.  
  
“Twenty-three,” Yuuri admitted, feeling his face heat up even further. Who was still a virgin at twenty-three? How embarrassing!  
  
“That is quite interesting,” Viktor murmured, sounding surprised. “Would you mind me asking why that is?”  
  
“Yes, actually I’d mind that,” Yuuri mumbled, feeling deeply embarrassed to be talking about it with a gorgeous alpha, demon or not.  
  
“Well, I’m asking anyway,” Viktor said, his tone making it clear that Yuuri didn’t have a choice but to answer the question.  
  
Really though? Why? Why couldn’t he just go now that he knew Yuuri couldn’t satisfy him even if he somehow ended up wanting to, — which he did not, thank you very much. Viktor’s ice blue gaze was setting Yuuri’s core on fire, the omega side of him yearning for the alpha’s touch even though Yuuri knew that it should never happen, because-  
  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Yuuri sighed. “It’s because I’m ugly…”  
  
He was plain, anxious, chubby and littered in stretch marks. _ Why would anybody  _ want someone like him? Especially someone like Viktor whose pinky finger was sexier than Yuuri’s entire existence?  
  
Yuuri squeaked in surprise when Viktor abruptly pulled the blanket away from him and scrutinised him, going as far as to grip Yuuri’s face and tilt it in different directions, causing half of Yuuri’s blood to gather in his burning face and the other half of it in his suddenly painfully stiff cock as the omega side of him whimpered with want.  
  
“Why would you think you’re ugly?” Viktor finally asked, letting go of Yuuri who had to swallow a disappointed whine even as he blinked up at the alpha in disbelief.  
  
“You just made a show out of looking at me. Are you blind or something?” Yuuri blurted out before gasping in terror and slapping both of his hands over his mouth.  
  
What was he doing? What. was. he. doing? There was a demon, right in front of him, who could kill him by _ frowning _ at him. Yuuri did not need to be  _ insulting _ him on top of everything.  
  
Viktor’s right eye twitched in visible annoyance and Yuuri whined in fear.  
  
“I can assure you that my vision is much more refined than any of you humans could ever imagine,” Viktor said, sounding almost deceptively calm.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry!” Yuuri whimpered, terror making his previous arousal flag.  
  
“However your face is very symmetrical, your skin is rather smooth and you don’t have any obvious blemishes. You should be one of the last humans to complain about being ugly. There are people out there with serious skin conditions and even deformations among other problems that just make you look whiny right now. Get yourself together.”  
  
Yuuri felt his inner omega preen briefly at the perceived compliment before feeling his entire existence shrink into the sheets out of pure shame. His alpha was _ disappointed _ in him.  
  
_ … wait. _ No. Since when had Viktor become  _ his alpha _ ?! What?! No, no, no! No! Absolutely  _ not _ !  
  
Yuuri battled with his omega which insisted that yes, the gorgeous alpha that had complimented him was definitely _ his alpha _ , and looked up in fearful apprehension when Viktor sighed loudly.  
  
“I’ll come back next week. I’m hungry and your scent is starting to make it difficult for me to think clearly,” Viktor announced in apparent frustration.  
  
Yuuri blinked up at Viktor, confused.  
  
Viktor was going to… what? He was _l_ _ eaving _ ?  
  
“Y-you’re not going to- to- here? Now?” Yuuri squeaked.  
  
He really wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.  
  
“Yuuri, I am not a rapist. I like my victims willing and I enjoy feeding much more when you taste like pleasure, and not like fear. Fear is quite sour. I will seduce you once you get over that ridiculous fear of yours,” Viktor sighed.  
  
Yuuri opened his mouth, about to deliver a ‘so never then?’-  
  
“Until next week,” Viktor said and-  
  
\- blinked out of existence.  
  
__ Again.  
  
Yuuri let out a shriek and scrambled back, flailing as he fell off the bed, looking at the spot Viktor had previously occupied.  
  
How did this keep happening?! Was Yuuri actually insane or was there somehow really a sex demon trying to- to- seduce him into giving him his virginity?!  
  
The omega inside him whimpered for driving his gorgeous alpha away-  
  
“Stop it! He’s not my damn alpha!” Yuuri groaned, falling back on the floor and curling into a miserable ball of fear and lingering arousal. “Viktor, why meeeee…?”  
  
Much to Yuuri’s incredible frustration, and slight relief, there was no answer.  
  
He was alone. __ Again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again!
> 
> How does this collaboration work?
> 
> nana8493 comes up with a fic idea, writes a chapter in Viktor POV and then I read through it and use the Viktor POV chapter as a base to bring Yuuri POV to life. I fully use the dialogue nana8493 writes unless the conversation is held outside of Viktor's range of hearing, in which case I can fill it in myself with the direction of how nana8493 wants it to go. Besides that, nana8493 also helps me with the summary and gives me a backstory for Yuuri that I can refer to as I write.
> 
> This particular work is Yuuri POV of nana8493's fic Dinner, which you can find in the series tags. Please check that out, preferably before reading this. :) 
> 
> Big thanks to nana8493 for betaing this story for me!
> 
> TW: THERE IS DESCRIPTION OF ATTEMPTED NON-CON AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. If you're uncomfortable with that, please turn back here or skip ahead. This interaction is not between Yuuri and Viktor, and if you have read the original Viktor POV, you know what happens is not very graphic.

One would think that after two visits from a literal sex demon, Yuuri would have been used to intruders in his home. And well, if he was honest, if he had come home to Viktor’s charming smile and a flood of the familiar, delicious pheromones, Yuuri might have even smiled back this time.  
  
The door had barely closed behind him before Yuuri felt arms locking around him in a bruising grip, oppressive alpha pheromones making his head fuzzy.  
  
_Wrong, wrong,_ **_wrong!_ ** Yuuri’s omega whimpered. This wasn’t his alpha.  
  
Yuuri shrieked in fear as he was dragged across the apartment and thrown onto his bed, the unfamiliar alpha grinning victoriously as he started ripping Yuuri’s clothes open. Yuuri screamed and struggled, trying to push the alpha away even as the intruder chuckled his useless efforts breathlessly.  
  
“There’s no use trying to get away, omega,” the alpha laughed as he threw Yuuri’s jacket and shirt on the floor. “You’re my dinner tonight, you may feel honoured for being chosen.”  
  
_… dinner?_ This was another sex demon, like Viktor? No, no, not like Viktor; his alpha had never laid a hand on him like this, had never forced himself on Yuuri.  
  
“Let me go! Get out! I’m not yours, I’m not- you can’t-” Yuuri struggled, tears coming to his eyes as the alpha forced his pants down from his hips.  
  
Nonononono, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t his alpha! This wasn’t Viktor! They couldn’t have him!  
  
“GET OFF ME!” Yuuri screamed, pushing harder against the alpha’s chest, but he wasn’t strong enough and the intruder didn’t budge an inch, his laughter making his chest rumble under Yuuri’s desperate hands.  
  
A vicious snarl echoed through the room and as suddenly as the alpha had attacked Yuuri, he also stilled, stopping his attack to glance over his shoulder at the source of the noise.  
  
“I was here first! He’s my prey!” the alpha growled at whomever had intervened.  
  
There was a split of a second where Yuuri whimpered, afraid there was _yet another_ sex demon here to eat him; what was it with sex demons and Yuuri? He wasn’t anything special, why were they all coming after _him_ of all people?!  
  
“I assure you that you are wrong,” came the other intruder’s voice from behind the alpha, and Yuuri felt an immense relief spreading through his body in an instant.  
  
It was _Viktor._ His alpha had come for him.  
  
“In fact,” Victor continued. “You are stealing my favourite meal right now. An action I don’t quite approve of, you see.”  
  
And Yuuri didn’t approve of _being_ dinner, _thank you very much_ , but since when had Yuuri become Viktor’s favourite meal anyway? It wasn’t as if he’d even tasted him yet.  
  
… oh dear god, you did not just think that, Katsuki Yuuri!  
  
“I don’t need your approval to have dinner! I can eat any human I want!” the alpha still sitting on top of Yuuri snarled, turning just enough to give Yuuri a clear view of Viktor standing by the doorway.  
  
“While that is true, it is highly inadvisable to cross me,” Viktor continued, looking strangely calm considering the situation.  
  
Could he please _do something_ other than strike up a _pleasant conversation_ to get this knot-head off of Yuuri?  
  
“And why is that? You don’t intimidate me!” the alpha growled.  
  
And then-  
  
Yuuri blanched as the demon he had seen last week, the murderous, ferocious creature, made a reappearance on Viktor’s features. Yuuri felt his heart thundering in his chest and his breath came out as a wheeze of terror… but somehow…  
  
Viktor wasn’t angry at him… Yuuri realised as he stared at the demon. It was easier to bear the presence of that anger when it was aimed at the alpha intent on defiling him.  
  
“Because I will shred you into pieces until you’re nothing but dust in the wind if you don’t move off _my_ victim this instant,” Viktor snarled, his elongated canines flashing from under his sinful lips.  
  
Even as terrified as Yuuri was, the omega side of him purred happily at the sight of his alpha defending him.  
  
The alpha shifted above Yuuri, clearly disturbed but not yet intimidated enough to move away.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare to. You’d have to answer to the alpha of my pack,” the intruder growled, a hint of hesitation in his voice.  
  
It must have pleased Viktor to hear that because a deceptively charming smile made its way to his lips then. Yuuri had no doubt Viktor had _killed_ people while wearing that smile, and it made him just as terrified for his life as it made him feel safe.  
  
“Young demons are always so impetuous and eager to get themselves killed… whomever your alpha is, they answer to _me_ , little one.”  
  
The alpha blanched and grew extremely pale, finally seeming to understand his mistake in crossing Viktor, but it seemed Yuuri’s alpha was _done_.  
  
“I think I’ve had quite enough of your impertinence,” Viktor said, the charming smile lingering even as he crossed the room in an instant. “Yuuri, excuse us for a second.”  
  
Yuuri watched with slight horror and great relief as Viktor grabbed the idiotic alpha, pulled him off of Yuuri, and-  
  
\- shoved him through the wall, stepping through it himself a second later, without damaging the wall in any way.  
  
Yuuri stared at the wall, holding his breath for almost a minute as he waited for someone to barge through it again, but no one did, not until Viktor stepped back through it like nothing had happened at all.  
  
“Good evening,” Viktor greeted, giving Yuuri a disarming smile.  
  
“N-n-n-n-nothing about this evening is good!” Yuuri stammered breathlessly.  
  
Why had his apartment suddenly become a gateway for sex demons to just waltz through? Yuuri just wanted to go back to being bored and avoid binge eating after failed competitions, lest his coach yelled at him. Why had sex demons just suddenly decided that Yuuri was goddamn _dinner_ ?!  
  
Viktor walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning over Yuuri. He put his hand next to Yuuri’s shoulder and rested his weight on his arm, unlike the other alpha, who had rested all of his weight on Yuuri instead. He raised his other hand up to stroke Yuuri’s cheek soothingly with the back of his forefinger.  
  
“We can change that, darling,” he whispered seductively. Viktor’s blue eyes were hooded and he looked at Yuuri from under his long lashes like he was going to lean in and kiss Yuuri at any moment.  
  
Yuuri felt his face heat up in embarrassment, even as his body heated up with arousal at the suggestion.  
  
“N-n-n… I-I-I- You’re a pervert!”  
  
Viktor blinked in apparent surprise.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Y-y-you- you can’t just-! There are- there are- rules! Etiquette!” Yuuri spluttered, even as the omega inside him protested the delay. He wasn’t that easy damn it, no matter how sexy the alpha was! “At least invite me to dinner first!”  
  
“Oh honey, but you _are_ my dinner,” Viktor sighed.  
  
Well Yuuri knew _that_! It was pretty damn hard to miss, with sex demons harassing him every week!  
  
“N- that’s not- I mean- dinner for- …me,” Yuuri looked away with heated cheeks, hoping the alpha couldn’t read into just how much he was starting to want the offered intimacy.  
  
“Oh!” Viktor breathed, sounding, and looking, honestly baffled. “You want to go on a date first?”  
  
Well, that was how things usually went, didn’t they? However-  
  
“Ah-n-not necessarily a d-d-date… I- can I just- get to know you first?” Yuuri stammered, glancing at the befuddled alpha leaning over him. What the hell kind of date would a sex demon think appropriate anyway?  
  
Viktor’s brows lifted in surprise. “Get to know me?”  
  
“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, glad to hear he had managed to actually put some weight on that word. He did want to know Viktor better, especially if he was supposed to let the man do all sorts of perverted things to him.  
  
“Would you like to have your dinner at the Four Seasons then? I’ll treat you of course,” Viktor offered suddenly with a charming smile.  
  
Yuuri gaped at the alpha. Four Seasons? As in the _luxury hotel_ ?! Yuuri did _not_ have clothes fit for _Four Seasons_ ! Yuuri didn't belong anywhere _near_ Four Seasons. Also, Viktor had said no one but Yuuri could see him; everyone would think Yuuri was _insane_ if he ended up sitting in Four Seasons in his ratty clothes, talking to himself while he ate food he couldn’t afford.  
  
Besides, Yuuri didn’t want to sit there forever as the waiters brought him beautifully decorated plates with dishes like half a potato and two strips of meat; he just wanted some katsudon. Sure, he hadn’t actually won anything, but if whatever Viktor did to him ended up costing Yuuri his life, at least he’d had a descent last meal, right?  
  
Yuuri loved katsudon… _everyone_ loved Katsudon!  
  
… wait. Would _Viktor_ love katsudon? Surely he would! If Yuuri could convince him to eat some, maybe he'd forgo eating Yuuri and there’d be less death and more pleasure.  
  
As the thought passed him, Yuuri flushed terribly and whimpered in embarrassment. Damn his horny omega side! He wasn’t supposed to _want_ this!  
  
“I-I was more thinking… along the lines of- of cooking… together?” Yuuri swallowed nervously.  
  
Viktor’s charming smile waned and his expression went through something complicated.  
  
“Cook?” Viktor asked after a moment of silence, sounding incredulous to have his generous offer refused and countered with such an odd demand.  
  
“Yes… they- they don’t really sell my favourite food here in Russia…” Yuuri explained, not caring if he was exaggerating. He hadn’t had the money to go to any restaurants since he hadn’t won any competitions, and he _really_ didn’t feel like going out.  
  
Viktor stared at him in deep silence for a moment before finally giving a little sigh and summoning a slightly less radiant smile on his lips.  
  
“Of course, if that’s what you want.”  
  
Wow… Viktor was _really_ desperate to have sex with Yuuri, wasn’t he? Well, Yuuri wasn’t going to complain if it got him both katsudon _and_ sex with a gorgeous alpha.  
  
Now how would the alpha fair in the kitchen?  
  
  
—————————————  
  
  
Well… Yuuri had to admit that while hesitant and clueless, Viktor actually wasn’t terrible in the kitchen. Or at least he was pretty good at taking instruction, and had a great concentration, being able to keep cooking something he had never done before while answering Yuuri’s questions about him. Unfortunately getting to know one another meant that Viktor was also asking questions about Yuuri, and Yuuri wasn’t half as interesting as Viktor, so he kept deflecting Viktor’s questions the best he could while keeping the alpha busy with cooking.  
  
Eventually Viktor set the knife he’d used to chop the onion down with a loud clatter and turned to look at Yuuri with his gorgeous blue eyes watering from the chopped onion.  
  
“This is not how it works, Yuuri. I’ve been answering your questions honestly, and you keep deflecting. This is either going both ways now, or I’ll wipe your memory and leave for good,” Viktor threatened, calling Yuuri out on his behaviour.  
  
Yuuri looked at him, startled by the outburst. Which, well… that was fair. Yuuri had been the one to request for time to get to know him, it was only right that Viktor knew something about him as well, even if he hadn’t been interested in anything other that sex before Yuuri mentioned it.  
  
“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-! You’re right… but… you’re much more interesting than I could ever hope to be… I’m just… curious… but please! Don’t leave yet! I- I promise to answer properly from now on.”  
  
Viktor gave him a long look and for a moment Yuuri was scared the alpha would give up and just disappear on him again, but then finally he sighed and continued cooking, asking Yuuri questions about what he did, where he was from and how Yuuri would describe himself.  
  
It was quite awkward and Yuuri was blushing terribly by the time Viktor was finally finished with the katsudon, which while not the most beautiful looking dish, did smell just as good as Yuuri remembered. He set a bowl of food down on the table in front of Yuuri and took a seat opposite of him.  
  
“A-aren’t you going to eat?” Yuuri squirmed in his seat from the way Viktor was looking at him so intently.  
  
“No. I don’t eat human food, sweetheart,” Viktor explained patiently.  
  
“O-oh…” Yuuri frowned, digging into his food, which… wasn’t bad _at all_ .  
  
Huh. Viktor was actually really good at cooking, even if he did need instructions to do it.  
  
But… no human food? At all?  
  
“I thought… I mean, how…”  
  
“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor questioned, licking his lips.  
  
“How can you just… not eat, for weeks on end?” Yuuri asked, flustered and trying not to think of how much he wanted to feel that tongue on his body. “Is that just some demon power?”  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean by that?” Viktor raised a brow. “I’ve eaten.”  
  
“No, you haven’t,” Yuuri frowned. “You said you were hungry last time, but I haven’t… I mean, we didn’t… you didn’t… have sex with me… and if you don’t eat human food, then… is there like a demon food you do eat?”  
  
Viktor looked way too amused, and Yuuri was getting a bad feeling about this.  
  
“There’s no demon food, Yuuri.”  
  
“But you said you ate!” Yuuri insisted. “You didn’t like… do something to me and wipe my memory afterwards, did you?”  
  
“No, Yuuri, I told you, I’m not a rapist,” Viktor huffed, sounding honestly offended. “I left when you saw me leave-”  
  
“You mean when you disappeared into thin air,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.  
  
“- and I sought out someone else, someone _willing_ , for my dinner.”  
  
Yuuri froze.  
  
Someone else? Viktor had… Viktor had gone to someone else? For…  
  
The omega inside Yuuri started growling in deep offence and jealousy, an ugly feeling of heavy hatred growing in Yuuri’s chest.  
  
Yuuri wasn’t the only one for his alpha.  
  
Now that he thought about it, it had been stupid to assume as much, hadn’t it? Viktor had mentioned Yuuri being his ‘favourite meal’, not his only one.  
  
Viktor had gone to _someone else_ . He had looked at them like he was looking at Yuuri, seductively from under his long lashes. He had licked his sinful lips, whispered some breathy words into their ear and someone else, someone other than _Yuuri_ , had- had just… given it to him.  
  
Had become his dinner.  
  
Someone else… had _satisfied_ Viktor.  
  
Jealousy burned hot in Yuuri’s core and he squeezed his eyes closed to keep the burn of tears at bay.  
  
He hadn’t been ready and Viktor had wanted… Viktor had _needed_ …  
  
Yuuri’s omega was growling so loudly inside him that Yuuri could barely hear his own thoughts as he forced himself to continue eating his dinner.  
  
… Viktor wouldn’t be here if he didn’t need to eat, right? Viktor had been satisfied, by someone else, week after week, but he was hungry again. Viktor had returned to Yuuri despite his previous failures to get what he wanted, no, _needed_ from Yuuri… and there was no way in hell Yuuri was letting him go to someone else this time.  
  
Yuuri would show Viktor who the most delicious omega was, and his alpha would never even dream of going to search for someone else to sate his hunger _ever again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's Yuuri's turn to treat Viktor to dinner. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.
> 
> The Viktor POV fic, found in the series tab, is also fully posted; please check that out as well if you haven't yet.
> 
> How does this collaboration work?
> 
> nana8493 comes up with a fic idea, writes a chapter in Viktor POV and then I read through it and use the Viktor POV chapter as a base to bring Yuuri POV to life. I fully use the dialogue nana8493 writes unless the conversation is held outside of Viktor's range of hearing, in which case I can fill it in myself with the direction of how nana8493 wants it to go. Besides that, nana8493 also helps me with the summary and gives me a backstory for Yuuri that I can refer to as I write.
> 
> This particular work is Yuuri POV of nana8493's fic Dinner, which you can find in the series tags. Please check that out, preferably before reading this. :) 
> 
> Big thanks to nana8493 for betaing this story for me!

Yuuri continued dutifully answering Viktor’s questions as he finished eating his katsudon. Jealousy still burned hot in his gut but he already knew what he needed to do to rectify it, and taking his jealousy out on Viktor in any other way than in bed wasn’t an option.  
  
Of course the thought of sex made Yuuri incredibly nervous, he was a virgin after all, but it wasn’t as if Yuuri was a pure soul. He had read books, watched porn, fantasised and masturbated before. He knew, in theory, how things should go, and his repressed omega side was more than eager to get started.  
  
What made Yuuri even more nervous however, was Viktor.  
  
Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure why a gorgeous alpha like Viktor, who was entirely out of his league, kept coming back if there were other people he was interested in- in- well, in eating for dinner, but it wasn’t like Yuuri was going to complain about Viktor wanting to have sex with him, now that he realised just how much Viktor wanted to do it. Yuuri certainly hadn’t made it easy for him, and yet the alpha kept coming back, had even made him dinner at Yuuri’s request.  
  
If Viktor had decided that Yuuri was worth his attention, then Yuuri would give him what he wanted…  
  
… but in return, Yuuri had decided, that Viktor would give Yuuri what he wanted as well.  
  
“Yuuri… are you ready?” Viktor asked, his tone hopeful as he glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
It was well past dinner time now, and Viktor had to be starving, not that Yuuri knew what time of day the alpha usually took his dinner.  
  
Right. Yuuri really couldn’t keep him waiting any longer, lest he wanted to drive Viktor to seek his dinner from elsewhere again.  
  
Yuuri’s omega growled possessively at the thought of someone else receiving his alpha’s affections and Yuuri wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
Viktor was his, and Yuuri would more than satisfy him. If Viktor didn’t think so, he wouldn’t keep coming back, but he did and so it was Yuuri’s turn to finally give his alpha what he had come for.  
  
_However, first things first_ , Yuuri thought, a deep flush rising to his cheeks as he met Viktor’s hopeful gaze and shook his head.  
  
“Can I go take a shower first? I… I want to be… clean…”  
  
Viktor seemed delighted by the request, and Yuuri couldn’t blame him. He usually took a shower after practice, but what with an intruder attacking him as soon as he stepped in the door, Yuuri hadn’t yet had time to take care of such things, and he certainly couldn’t let Viktor touch him when his skin was coated in cooled down sweat.  
  
“Of course, darling. I’ll wait for you in bed,” Viktor purred, looking at Yuuri with lidded eyes again and Yuuri felt his blood rush south again at the promise of pleasure in that gaze.  
  
“S-s-s-sure!” Yuuri yelped and ran off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and slumping against it for a moment to calm his racing heart.  
  
His alpha was going to seduce him to _death_ !  
  
Yuuri stripped out of his clothing, which he’d earlier had to pull back _on_ after one alpha had already gotten him nearly naked today, and threw them into the hamper. He brushed his teeth before taking off his glasses, leaving them on the edge of the sink, and stepping into the shower.  
  
He took care to wash himself thoroughly, even going as far as slipping his fingers inside himself, which was especially embarrassing as he felt the slick which had already gathered inside him out of sheer arousal.  
  
Yuuri had never been the biggest fan of his omega biology; not only was his dick small, but if he got even the slightest bit too excited, he risked the chance of wetting his pants with slick in public, not that it had happened often until Viktor had decided to try and seduce Yuuri into bed, and then… well… Viktor didn’t exactly have to be around for Yuuri’s mind to wander during practice.  
  
Yuuri’s coach had been giving him strange looks for hurrying off the ice so frequently in the last few weeks, but Yuuri couldn’t keep skating his routines over and over with slick threatening to spill out of him at any moment. He had cursed Viktor more than once, rather colourfully, as he dashed into the locker room bathrooms to clean himself lest he got his training clothes wet. Yuuri did not enjoy people looking at him, and he most definitely did not want their attention for being horny on ice.  
  
Horny or not however, while Yuuri had been forced to clean himself up more frequently, he hadn’t dared to take care of the problem. Not only because anyone could see the change in Yuuri if he gave himself an orgasm on a break from practice, but also because, honestly, he hadn’t been sure whether Viktor was going to be invisibly spying on him or not, and he hadn’t wanted to give the alpha the satisfaction of knowing how much Yuuri desired him. Which of course didn’t help the issue any, since thinking of Viktor’s lustful gaze on him during the day had made Yuuri even hornier.  
  
He’d felt like a pervert for ducking into the bathroom at the rink to clean himself of the evidence of his arousal, but now, Yuuri doubted Viktor had been watching, because he hadn’t given any indication that he knew just how much Yuuri had been affected by him.  
  
Just the thought of Viktor waiting for him in Yuuri’s bed was almost too tantalising to bear. Yuuri cleaned his privates the best he could and then rinsed off the soap from his body, his thoughts filled with what Viktor’s touch would feel like, if he would kiss him, lick him, what his cock would be like and how it would feel like when it finally slid into him-  
  
Yuuri slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle a whimper as his hole clenched around nothing, more slick slipping down his trembling thighs. His omega was restless, desperate to get filled by the gorgeous alpha waiting for him-  
  
… ah yes, Yuuri needed to stop fantasising about Viktor and actually get out of the shower before his alpha got sick of waiting for him.  
  
Cleaning himself up one more time and rinsing the slick from his thighs, Yuuri finally shut off the shower and pulled the towel from the hook, giving his wet hair a quick rub to get most of the water off. He quickly dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist, taking a deep calming breath as he took a cursory glance at himself in the mirror, brushing his hands through his hair to leave the mostly damp strands slicked back.  
  
_Okay. You can do this,_ Yuuri told himself. _Viktor’s already seen you naked in the shower before, and he obviously wasn’t disappointed, so just go out there, let him do whatever he wants and have a good time. He’s a sex demon for crying out loud, there’s no way the sex will be bad. And well... even if it’ll end up killing you after all, you’ll probably still like it, and he knows you’re a virgin, so he’s not expecting much from you.  
  
_ Swallowing down his nervousness, Yuuri gave his reflection a brief nod and turned to unlock the bathroom door and walk into the bedroom.  
  
Yuuri didn’t know what he had expected, perhaps for Viktor to be sitting on his bed as he had that first night, but-  
  
_Oh.  
  
_ Viktor was laid out, naked, on Yuuri’s bed. His alabaster skin almost glowing in the low lighting of Yuuri’s bedside table lamp, his starlight hair coming down to shadow his beautiful blue eyes that stared at Yuuri half lidded and expectant. Viktor’s hand was stroking his _very_ generously endowed cock up and down in an almost lazy manner, and Yuuri had to struggle to take a deep breath so he could hold back the need to clench down at the thought of that incredible length sliding into him, but as he did the aroused alpha pheromones in the room rushed to fill his lungs and-  
  
Yuuri’s mouth watered and his breath grew heavy as he watched Viktor’s hand move on his length. Yuuri tried not to ask, he really did but _oh_ -  
  
“Ca-can I suck that?” he asked breathlessly before blushing heavily for having asked such a forward thing. It wasn’t as if he’d ever sucked cock before, hell he hadn’t even tried with his toys, never getting the desire for a plastic cock, but Viktor’s cock… oh it looked like it would feel so good in his mouth and Yuuri wanted to taste it _so_ badly.  
  
To Yuuri’s surprise Viktor didn’t laugh. Instead he sat up, his blue eyes lighting up in apparent delight as he gave Yuuri a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
“How sweet of you to ask for permission,” his alpha cooed, extending a hand out to Yuuri, inviting him to bed. “Go ahead. I’d be delighted.”  
  
Yuuri swallowed, both nervous and excited as he walked up to the bed and took Viktor’s hand as he climbed into it, letting his alpha pull him close and guide him to take a hold of the beautiful cock.  
  
Yuuri licked his lips as he gave the length a couple of experimental strokes before looking up at Viktor for his permission.  
  
Viktor nodded, his sinful lips curled into a smile, and Yuuri took in a shuddery breath before leaning down to kiss the tip of his alpha’s cock. It was hot and hard but felt like velvet against his lips. Yuuri couldn’t resist the urge to slip his tongue out and lick it, not just the tip but the long, thick shaft as well.  
  
Saliva gathered in his mouth, the omega in him begging, pleading for Yuuri to pull it in his mouth and Yuuri could only get a couple of more licks and kisses in before he could no longer deny himself, opening his mouth and sinking down on the length.  
  
Having the heavy cock in his mouth felt even better than Yuuri could have imagined and his inner omega purred in pleasure when Yuuri rubbed the tip with his tongue and then took as much of the length in his mouth as he was able, sucking on it enthusiastically and making sure he stroked the rest of the length he couldn’t get into his mouth with his hands, pleased beyond measure when he heard Viktor’s breath audibly hitch at his ministrations.  
  
Viktor let Yuuri keep experimenting and pleasuring him for a moment longer but eventually pushed him back, much to Yuuri’s disappointment. He had really enjoyed the taste of his alpha in his mouth and hoped Viktor would let him try again later. He knew he wasn’t good, he couldn’t be without practice, but Yuuri doubted Viktor had disliked the experience.  
  
“Thank you, darling,” Viktor said softly, looking at Yuuri warmly even as a hint of impatience started to seep into his tone. “But I think it’s my turn to pleasure you now, yes?”  
  
Oh, yes… the _dinner_ part. Exactly what was it that Viktor had to do to him for Yuuri to satisfy his hunger?  
  
Yuuri nodded shyly, a bit flustered at the thought of Viktor finally touching him in that way, and let out a surprised gasp as he found himself thrown on the bed, Viktor’s body covering his own as his alpha captured Yuuri’s lips into a passionate kiss.  
  
Yuuri moaned when he felt Viktor’s tongue slip into his mouth and rub against his own. His omega was purring happily now that Yuuri had all of Viktor’s attention, and Yuuri had no intention of letting Viktor’s attention slip away from him tonight.  
  
Viktor sucked on Yuuri’s tongue, made Yuuri suck on his and plundered his mouth so thoroughly Yuuri was struggling to breathe. Yuuri’s couldn’t hold back the need to touch Viktor further, running his hands all over that beautiful alabaster skin, tracing every muscle, every bone, every line of his gorgeous alpha.  
  
Kissing was wonderful, more fulfilling than Yuuri had expected, and yet he found that needed more. More of Viktor’s touch, more of his lips, his tongue, somewhere further down his body than just his mouth.  
  
Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and tried to pull him closer, wrapping his calf over Viktor’s and pushing his hips up with an inviting purr.  
  
_Please, please alpha…  
  
_ Finally Viktor’s hands descended on Yuuri’s burning skin, wandering down his body and exploring him all over. Warm hands brushed down his sides and fingers brushed over surprisingly sensitive erect nipples. Yuuri felt Viktor grab at his ass and thighs, squeezing, massaging and rubbing his hands all over his body until Yuuri was gasping and writhing in pleasure.  
  
Did sex always feel this good? Good lord, why had Yuuri ever waited so long?  
  
Yuuri moaned deeply when Viktor’s lips finally moved down to his neck, kisses, licks and careful bites showering the skin and the scent gland until Yuuri could smell not only Viktor’s arousal but also his own very potently. It was a bit embarrassing to know Viktor could smell just how horny Yuuri was, but Yuuri didn’t have the ability to concentrate on that, not when Viktor’s lips suddenly left his neck and latched onto his nipple, biting, pulling at the hardened nub with his teeth, licking it with his wicked tongue and then sucking it into his hot wet mouth until Yuuri was sure it would be bruised from the blood sucked onto the surface.  
  
Yuuri screamed as he felt his cock stiffen almost painfully in desire as Viktor continued to torment his nipple, his hand finding purchase in Viktor’s beautiful starlight hair which he pulled in sheer delight as his body heated up in desperate need.  
  
_Oh.  
  
_ Yuuri felt his gut tighten and his legs start to tremble.  
  
_No,_ Yuuri pleaded his body desperately, trying to stave off his peak. _Oh please, not yet, it’s too soon, I’m not a teenager any longer. Viktor hasn’t even touched my cock, I can’t come yet-!  
  
_ Yuuri bit off a startled moan as Viktor’s hips suddenly rolled down against his, the thick length dragging against Yuuri’s stiff length, sending his orgasm spiralling higher as Viktor’s hand came up to pinch his neglected other nipple.  
  
_Oh, oh alpha, oh Viktor… I can’t- I can’t hold it!_ Yuuri whimpered, frantically trying to hold onto the cresting pleasure. _It’s too much, too good. I’m going to-!  
  
_ Viktor’s hot breath brushed against the pinched nipple and then his teeth were sinking into the erect nub-  
  
Yuuri screamed as the pleasure peaked, his hips bucking uncontrollably as his cock shot out several long spurts of cum, feeling himself fill with an embarrassing amount of slick.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri gasped for breath as he came down from the crest, bringing the back of his hand to rest on his lips, as he glanced down at Viktor, feeling embarrassed by the way he’d lost himself much too early, and yet-  
  
Viktor was looking at him, his blue eyes glittering with surprised wonder.  
  
Yuuri swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
  
Viktor didn’t _look_ disappointed in him. Maybe it was okay then?  
  
Viktor’s lips turned into a smile and then he was kissing a path down Yuuri’s heaving chest to his cum painted abs and _oh-!  
  
_ Yuuri threw his head back into the pillows as Viktor took his not yet softening cock into his mouth and massaged the sensitive organ with his wicked tongue until Yuuri couldn’t take it any more and started to rock his hips, fucking his cock into that wonderful wet heat. At first he was worried Viktor wouldn’t like it, but it seemed he wasn’t prone to choking and simply gave Yuuri an encouraging look to do as he wished.  
  
Yuuri moaned and gasped for breath, bringing his left hand down to brush Viktor’s silvery hair from his beautiful blue eyes as he watched his cock disappear between those sinful lips.  
  
What had Yuuri done to get such a perfect alpha?  
  
Viktor sucked on Yuuri’s straining length and Yuuri shook his head back and forth, muffling his keening wail behind his palm as his length throbbed and pulsed, his gut already tightening familiarly.  
  
_Oh, fuck, I’m going to come again!_ Yuuri gasped for breath through his nose, unable to stop driving his cock into Viktor’s hot mouth.  
  
He felt Viktor’s fingers dancing across his thighs before suddenly one of Viktor’s fingers was pushing into Yuuri’s soaking wet heat- Yuuri’s inner omega wailed in pleasure at the feel of his alpha’s finger sliding inside him, and while it wasn’t thick enough, wasn’t long enough, it was _his alpha_ -  
  
Viktor hummed around Yuuri’s straining length.  
  
“ _ALPHA!!_ ” Yuuri screamed as a hot flush of pleasure shot down his spine, pushing down on that invading digit desperately as his body clenched down on it, his cock twitching and pulsing as he shot cum down Viktor’s throat.  
  
Yuuri collapsed into the pillows, gasping for breath.  
  
_Holy shit.  
  
_ Why, exactly, had he waited to have sex again?  
  
This was-  
  
Yuuri’s eyes widened as something hard, thick and long slid into him, Viktor’s hands spreading his legs wide as he slid inside Yuuri’s warm, wet body.  
  
“AH! Viktor, _yes!!_ ” Yuuri sobbed, his whole body shaking with pure joy and pleasure as his inner omega finally, _finally_ got what it had been craving for ever since Yuuri had presented.  
  
The next moments fell away in a haze of intense pleasure as Viktor started thrusting into Yuuri, their bodies making absolutely obscene noises as Viktor’s hard length disappeared into Yuuri’s wet warmth.  
  
The omega was beside himself with joy and pleasure as another intense orgasm rocked through him, his body finally clenching down on his alpha’s thick, long length. To his delight, Viktor paused only long enough for the strongest wave of the orgasm to pass before continuing to thrust into his body until Yuuri cried out as another orgasm crashed over him, sending Yuuri into a shaking void of pleasure.  
  
When Yuuri came down from his high, it was with an incredulous laugh, his whole body filled with pleasure. He had never felt like this; sure he had masturbated before, but this was nothing like it.  
  
He didn’t want it to end.  
  
“More,” Yuuri moaned, clenching down on his alpha’s throbbing length. “Viktor, please, give me more.”  
  
To Yuuri’s delight, Viktor didn’t hesitate to start ramming into him even harder. Yuuri could feel the alpha’s hands squeezing his thighs, his ass, his hips, his hard cock driving into him rougher, making Yuuri moan, sigh and purr in pleasure, more than happy with his considerate alpha who didn’t shy away from giving Yuuri everything he wanted.  
  
Suddenly Viktor was pulling Yuuri’s legs up and over his shoulders, his strong arm coming to rest around Yuuri’s waist as he started driving into him harder, faster, deeper- _oh yes!  
  
_ Yuuri mewled as another orgasm rocked through him, his legs shaking on Viktor’s shoulders as his alpha fucked him right through it, and whined as he felt something strange-  
  
Viktor’s cock was reaching him deeper with every thrust and the length was swelling inside him. Was Viktor going to come soon? Would he give Yuuri his knot?  
  
But no- Viktor continued fucking Yuuri into another orgasm, and yet another, and another! Yuuri could no longer keep count of how many times he had orgasmed, barely coming down from one high when another already crested.  
  
Yuuri was a mess of slick, cum and sweat, and Viktor was no better, gasping and groaning as he fucked into Yuuri.  
  
Gorgeous… his alpha was so gorgeous.  
  
Yuuri reached up to push sweaty hair off of Viktor’s blue eyes, locking their gazes as Viktor brought him into another orgasm.  
  
It was so good, so _much_ …  
  
… but not enough. Not yet.  
  
“Please… alpha… deeper… more,” Yuuri moaned.  
  
Viktor groaned, and snarled, and complied, his cock somehow swelling even further, reaching deeper, stretching Yuuri so, _so_ good inside.  
  
Yuuri watched the cock form a bulge in his stomach as Viktor thrust it deeper into him than ever before and his omega instincts sang in pleasure as it made him think of how he would look if his alpha got him round with his babies. Yuuri screamed in pleasure as the thought of becoming heavy with Viktor’s babies in combination of the feeling of the impossibly delicious stretch inside his body triggered another orgasm for him.  
  
Tears of pleasure streamed down Yuuri’s cheeks as his body contracted around Viktor’s cock and though Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor how incredible it felt, he couldn’t find the words nor the air to do so as Viktor continued to pound into him so hard the bed creaked and banged onto the bedroom wall from the force of his thrusts, instead scratching at Viktor’s back in desperate pleasure.  
  
Yuuri gasped as something deep inside his core grew and grew, sending a flash of heat through his body.  
  
_Yes. Yes, yes, alpha, please, yes, give me your knot, give me your babies…_ Yuuri whined, his tired muscles tightening deliciously as Viktor’s perfect cock kept driving into him. Yuuri brought his hand down to his stomach as it kept bulging under his touch.  
  
_Oh, please!_ Yuuri begged silently, unable to find his breath to voice his desire out loud as he felt Viktor’s cock brush his hand under his stomach. _Please give it to me, give me your knot, Viktor. Fill me with your babies! Oh please, please alpha, knot me! I want it, please!  
  
_ “Nnh!!” Yuuri tensed, his back arching and his legs trembling as the feeling in his core got stronger, built higher, leaving Yuuri gasping for air-  
  
_Oh yes, yes, alpha-  
  
_ “Oh, oh, please- _alpha, yes!!_ ” Yuuri screamed, his body contracting with a massive orgasm-  
  
Viktor thrust his incredible length deep inside Yuuri and groaned, a delicious stretch burning inside Yuuri as his alpha’s knot finally swelled and Yuuri felt his cock start to pulse in him, his stomach swelling further as the alpha shot his cum deep inside Yuuri.  
  
_Yes, alpha, yes, give it to me! Give me your babies!  
  
_ The stretch was too much, too delicious, and Yuuri couldn’t help it as the satisfaction and bone deep exhaustion finally crashed over him like a warm wave, burying him into it’s dark, safe depths.  
  
  
—————————  
  
  
Yuuri woke up slowly, feeling warm, safe and _full-  
  
Oh.  
  
_ Yuuri struggled his eyes open, his breath catching in his chest as he took in the peaceful expression on Viktor’s face.  
  
His alpha had stayed.  
  
Of course, Yuuri had hoped he _would_ but… he really _had_. And not only had Viktor stayed _with_ Yuuri, he had also stayed _in_ Yuuri.  
  
The knot had gone down over the night and Viktor’s cum had spilled all over Yuuri’s ass and the bed, but his cock was still deep inside Yuuri, and Yuuri’s leg was still thrown over Viktor’s hip to allow for it.  
  
Yuuri was absolutely sure he had never ever been as happy, satisfied and content as he was in this moment, and his omega agreed, a deep purr rumbling in Yuuri’s chest as he brought his hand on his still slightly bulging stomach.  
  
He wouldn’t get pregnant, not this time, not without his heat, but oh how Yuuri _wished_ he would.  
  
Yuuri continued to watch Viktor sleep for a few more moments before the need to shower hit him. He was covered in sweat and crusted with cum, and he did not want Viktor to wake up to see him like this.  
  
Scrunching his nose in disgust, Yuuri very slowly, carefully pulled away from Viktor, careful not to wake him as he pulled away from the cock which had returned to a much more familiar size than Yuuri remembered it being at the end of the night.  
  
Yuuri winced slightly as he gingerly moved off the bed and moved over to the bathroom, holding his hand over his sore behind as not to spill the cum leaking out of him all over the floor. He took care of cleaning himself out in the bathroom before glancing back into the bedroom where Viktor still slept peacefully in Yuuri’s bed.  
  
Should Yuuri risk waking Viktor up by cleaning him up with a wet cloth or should he risk the alpha disappearing while he showered?  
  
A moment’s pondering led Yuuri to the conclusion that even if he woke Viktor up while cleaning him up, he could at least either invite the alpha to shower with him or gain his agreement to stay a little longer by cleaning him up, rather than selfishly vanishing to clean himself up instead, and so Yuuri wet a towel with warm water, then squeezed out the excess water from it and wandered back into the bedroom to take care of his sleeping alpha.  
  
To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor didn’t stir from his sleep while Yuuri wiped him clean, not even when Yuuri cleaned his cock which _did_ stir a bit, unlike the demon himself, making Yuuri grin and give the length a couple of soft strokes, leaving it half hard as he slipped back into the bathroom.  
  
If his alpha woke up while Yuuri showered, perhaps the state of his cock would keep him in bed until Yuuri was done cleaning himself.  
  
Yuuri stepped into the shower, spoiling his sore muscles with a hot spray of water as he cleaned himself up thoroughly. He made sure to dry himself well after his shower and brush his teeth before stopping by the mirror to admire the numerous love bites all over his body.  
  
Yuuri felt positively _owned_.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, Yuuri was relieved to see Viktor was still asleep. He watched the sleeping alpha on his bed, a wicked grin slipping on his lips as his gaze rested on Viktor’s half hard length which rested against the alabaster skin of his stomach.  
  
Yuuri’s gaze flickered to the messy bed and he walked over, pulling the comforter, which had fallen off the bed sometime during their antics last night, back onto the bed, covering the mess on Yuuri’s side of the bed underneath it. He then walked back into the bathroom to wet another towel and brought it into the bedroom should Viktor want to wipe himself off more thoroughly after he woke up.  
  
After he was done, Yuuri slipped back into the bed, careful not to wake his alpha. He laid on top of the comforter, admiring Viktor silently.  
  
Moments passed and slowly Yuuri reached out to softly touch the bruises littering the pale skin.  
  
Yuuri had done these, he had marked his alpha, and his alpha had marked him in return.  
  
A shiver of arousal ran down Yuuri’s spine.  
  
He had satisfied his alpha, there was no doubt about it…  
  
… but now, how to _keep_ him satisfied?  
  
There was no way in hell Yuuri was letting his alpha wander off to give another what he had given Yuuri last night.  
  
Yuuri’s gaze landed back onto Viktor’s impressive length and he found himself licking his lips.  
  
He wanted it. He wanted to kiss it, lick it, he wanted to pull it into his mouth and suck on it. But more than anything, Yuuri wanted it back inside him, wanted Viktor to fuck it deep into him until they were both satisfied again.  
  
Yuuri’s hand dropped down to caress his stomach.  
  
He wanted to see Viktor’s cock moving inside him again. He wanted Viktor’s knot stretching him, wanted his cum filling him… wanted his alpha to get him heavy with his babies.  
  
His breath came out heavy, excited pants at the thought of it, his cock already stiff with desire and his hole filling with slick.  
  
Yuuri rose to sit up on his knees and reached to brush Viktor’s shiny starlight hair from his still peacefully resting expression before leaning in to brush his lips against Viktor’s, pressing little pecks against his lips until finally keeping their lips connected in a soft kiss as he ran his hand down Viktor’s body to brush his palm against the half hard length teasingly and watching in a giddy sort of satisfaction as Viktor’s eyelids fluttered, his lips pressing into the kiss with a quiet, inquiring moan.  
  
“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, pulling back from the kiss just enough to manage words, his hot breath falling on Viktor’s lips. “Wake up.”  
  
He watched with half lidded eyes as Viktor’s eyes fluttered open, sleepy blue gaze meeting his with a soft sound of confusion.  
  
“Hey,” Yuuri whispered with a smile pulling on his lips before he darted his tongue out to lick Viktor’s lower lip. “Guess what, _my darling alpha_?”  
  
Viktor’s eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri’s lustful gaze and Yuuri felt him take a startled breath-  
  
_“It’s time for breakfast.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Poor Viktor, he's created a monster. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'd love to hear what you thought of it, so if you'd like, and have time, please leave a comment down below. :)
> 
> Thanks Nana, for asking me to bring Dinner's Yuuri POV to life, it was a fun ride. ^^


End file.
